


Correcting Anatomy

by itbepansam



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Fjord finds Caleb up late one night reading. After some glances and dances, things heat up and the two make the night much more memorable.





	Correcting Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: I used the Dexter design on bad dragon for Fjord's cock.

It was always hard to tell what hour it was anymore thanks to the perpetual nightfall that was Rosohna. Fjord knew Caleb would know, but he was all the way downstairs. He sat up, frowning a bit at the thought of their wizard friend all alone. He had just decided to be down there, away from everyone. Fjord hoped it didn’t mean anything, but decided he’d go downstairs to see if the man was awake first and try to talk to him. 

Pulling over a loose shirt, Fjord quietly walked towards the stairs, not totally aware of the time and not wanting to wake anyone up, should they still be awake. He heard giggles coming from Beau and Jester’s room and rolled his eyes. It was a wonder how those two women ever slept with their constant giggling and incessant snoring. Ignoring them, he headed down and found the lower landing to be mostly dark, with the faintest hint of light emanating from another room to his left. He followed it and found that it was coming from the common dining area. 

He assumed someone had just let the fire on, and instead found Caleb sitting near the ongoing flame, which Fjord guessed he was keeping going by himself, with a few books around him and his familiar draped around his neck like a scarf. Fjord had never admitted it before, but he found it quite adorable the way Caleb was so soft around Frumpkin. 

“What are you still doing up?” Fjord asked, not wanting to startle the man by sneaking up on him. It seemed not to have worked as Caleb still jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh, Fjord. I was just doing some reading before bed,” Caleb said. Fjord couldn’t tell for sure, but the human almost seemed sheepish as he closed the book with the cover down. 

“Anything interesting?” Fjord asked, trying to make it seem like he hadn’t noticed. He walked over gently. “Or is it just fancy magic stuff?” 

“Uh, no. It isn’t magic at all. Just something I found back in Necodranes that I’m finally getting a chance to read.” Now that he was closer, Fjord could tell that Caleb wasn’t exactly meeting his eye. 

“I couldn’t sleep. Mind reading it to me?” He sat down a few feet away from the other, leaning with his back against the table. He looked over to Caleb with a smile and saw that the other had indeed turned a bright pink. 

“Uh. I am not sure you would like it. It-It’s very…” Caleb dropped his head and quieted his voice. “It’s smut, Fjord.” 

_ Oh.  _

Fjord sat up a little now, his own face getting a little warm. “Oh. I’m sorry, Caleb. I didn’t mean to- If I interrupted anything I’m sorry.” He didn’t know where to look or what to do. 

“Nein. It’s fine, Fjord.” He wouldn’t look at him. 

“Is it any good, at least?” Fjord asked after a beat of intensely awkward silence. 

“It’s decent. It.. I don’t know if it’s entirely accurate but it at least is a nice read.”

“What do you mean?” Fjord cocked an eyebrow. 

“I am unsure if the anatomy is one hundred percent accurate.”

“Ah, so one of them isn’t human?” Caleb nodded. “Well, what are they?”

Caleb’s face almost matched his hair. It took him almost a full minute before he quietly answered, “Half-orc.”

Fjord had to turn away from the wizard at that point. He could hear his heart in his ears. He had known he had had feelings for Caleb for a while now, at least since when the two had talked back on Avantika’s ship. But now, staring at his adorably blushing face talking about not knowing if the anatomy of a smut book was correct as it pertained to half-orcs, Fjord simply could not handle all the ways his body was reacting. He looked back and saw those piercing blue eyes looking back at him. 

He acted on instinct and not intellect as he rushed to close the gap, grabbing the sides of Caleb’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. He stayed for a full minute before pulling back, trying to form an apology, but was cut off by Caleb’s lips following his own as the wizard almost climbed into his lap. Fjord smirked a little against the human’s lips as his hands found purchase on his hips. He felt Caleb’s hands find his shoulder and the back of his head, trying to lean his chin up so as to deepen the kiss. There was a bit of tongue play from Caleb before both were dancing together. Fjord’s fingers started to play with the hem of Caleb’s shirt before he pulled back. 

“Not here.” Caleb got off Fjord, grabbed his hands and pulled up off his feet. Now, Caleb didn’t look overly strong, but the sheer determination seemed to be enough for him to lift Fjord up, who was taller and slightly bigger than him. 

They made their way to Caleb’s room, shutting the door behind them. The only light was from a small candle that burned on the nightstand next to the bed. Fjord took initiative this time and pushed Caleb towards the bed, their lips interlocked once more. He shed Caleb’s coat off as they walked. He pulled for the shirt but there was the book holster in the way. He fumbled with it for a minute before he broke the kiss with a frustrated sigh. Caleb laughed softly before easily unbuckling it from the back and tossing it to the chair at the desk. He pulled Fjord close again and moved around him like they were dancing. Then he pushed Fjord to the bed, which was a lot closer than expected, as he fell backwards into it. Caleb climbed into his lap and leaned down to kiss him again. Fjord gasped slightly into the kiss as a hand found his crotch. 

“I want to see how right the book is.” 

“Be my guest.”

Caleb climbed down, kneeling on the floor as Fjord pushed towards the edge of the bed. Together, they disregarded his pants and undergarments, exposing his cock to the world, which was already a little hard just from the previous few minutes. Fjord watched as Caleb stared at it with almost a hunger in his eyes. Fjord thought himself well endowned. About eight inches long, and fairly proportionate with a knot at almost the base. It was a lighter green than the majority of him, and there was a slight ridge at the end that was extremely sensitive. Caleb gently took him into his hands, which were a lot courser than Fjord was expecting as he gasped at the touch. 

“Sorry,” Caleb said softly, though his eyes did not wander from Fjord’s dick. 

“Don’t be. Just hasn’t gotten a lot of attention in a while.”

“Let’s change that, ja?” Caleb didn’t wait for a response as he leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth. 

Fjord moaned, head leaning back as Caleb’s tongue pressed directly into the sensitive ridge at the tip. He brought his head back up to watch as Caleb began to suck him off. He started slow, at first just focusing on the tip. He seemed to quickly realize how sensitive that ridge was because he played with it for a full minute. Then, he worked his way down the shaft, head bobbing up and down as Fjord’s moans filled the room. Caleb’s mouth could only go to the knot, which was fine for Fjord, but gods know it just made him want to tear Caleb apart. 

“Surely this isn’t just about me,” Fjord said. 

“Is that your hint to tell me to back off for a moment so you don’t come in my mouth abruptly?” Caleb smirked a little up at him, his hands continuing to stroke him. 

“Maybe.”

“Well then,  _ maybe _ , I want you to come in my mouth, then you can focus on me for a minute and build up again,” Caleb proposed with a cocked eyebrow. And again he didn’t wait for a response before putting Fjord back in his mouth. 

It wasn’t long, maybe two minutes later, before Fjord grabbed for Caleb’s hair. He bucked up into his mouth, almost gagging the poor wizard before he controlled himself to simmer down for a second as Caleb stroked him into his open mouth. He came with ease, his semen exploding over Caleb’s mouth and tongue. Some missed him and dripped down his chin. He finished and Caleb swallowed what did land in his mouth and wiped the rest off his chin and ate that as well. 

Fjord wasted no time in picking Caleb up and swapping their positions so that the wizard was now on the bed with Fjord looming over him. He lifted Caleb’s shirt and tossed it to the side with the pants and undergarments soon following. 

“Lemme look at you a minute,” Fjord said, pushing Caleb back on the bed. 

Caleb was so pale. So pale, in fact, that every little bruise or scar seemed to shine with ease. That made Fjord want to scatter hickeys all across the man’s body. His eyes trailed down his torso, following the little ginger happy trail down to his cock. He saw that Caleb was on the shorter side but made up for it in girth. He smiled and gently took the cock into his hands, causing a gasp from the other. It was so soft in his hand, almost too delicate to hold. He stroked it leaned down to kiss Caleb again. He could taste his own cum on the man’s lips. He trailed down his neck to his collarbone, where he left two hickeys. He continued his way down to Caleb’s chest and began to leave his marks all across. This was the  _ real _ mark of Captain Tusktooth. 

“Do you have any oils?” 

“Hm?” Caleb asked, almost completely out of it. “Oils?”

“Yeah, oils. Something to help stretch you open so I can fuck you.” 

Caleb’s face burned a bright red at that. He pointed over to his desk. Fjord followed his finger and dug through one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He came back to Caleb gently stroking himself. 

“Did I ever tell you that you’re probably one of the most gorgeous people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing?” Fjord asked, taking in the sight of Caleb. 

“Am I more than Avantika?” 

“You’re miles ahead of her.”

“What about Jester? I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“I’m not with Jester, now am I?”

Caleb’s smile seemed to light up the room. Hell, his whole body seemed to glow slightly with excitement. Fjord flipped Caleb over onto his stomach, oiled up a finger and gently placed it against Caleb’s hole. He moaned into the bed sheets as Fjord rubbed the oil against his whole for a moment. He pressed gently with his middle finger, watching as Caleb arched his back. It didn’t appear to be a new feeling for Caleb, at least, which made Fjord feel a little better about the whole ordeal. It meant that he didn’t have to wait as long before adding a second finger. The moan that erupted from the Zemnian man was rather loud and Fjord almost worried about waking the rest of the house. Almost. 

Fjord leaned over and began to mark the back of Caleb’s neck as well as his shoulders and he pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Caleb more and more and sending him howling into the pillow and sheets. Every moan and whimper went straight to Fjord’s cock. Soon enough, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the oil again to slick himself up. 

He took Caleb’s hips in his hands and lined himself up to his whole. Gently, slowly, Fjord entered Caleb. They both moaned. Fjord went until his knot was at the hole before leaning over and pressing gentle kisses into the marks he had made. 

“You feel so wonderful, Caleb.” 

“Fjord, if you don’t start moving I swear to the Traveler, the Wild Mother and the Luxon I will flip us over so fa-” Caleb’s words were cut off as Fjord pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. 

He started up a gentle pace, wanting to relish in the moment of being inside Caleb. He gripped his hips, fucking into him with a steady. Caleb moaned and groaned against him, pressing his face into the bed, which allowed more access into his ass. Fjord slapped it once, just to see what would happen. Caleb whimpered but seemed to enjoy it. He did it a couple more times, each time causing a differently pitched whimper or groan and every sound egging him on. He picked up his pace and pulled gently on Caleb’s hair, who responded by raising up so his back was against Fjord’s chest. He pulled his head to the side, letting his other hand snake around to play with Caleb’s nipples as his lips kissed his shoulder. 

“Fuck, Fjord..” Caleb moaned as he leaned his head back against Fjord’s shoulder. 

“That’s it, Caleb. Don’t keep it to yourself. Be as vocal as you want.”

“Flip me over. I want to see you as you fuck me into oblivion.”

How could Fjord say no to that?

He pulled out and flipped Caleb onto his back. Spreading his legs, Fjord lined himself back up and once again entered Caleb’s hole. He leaned down to mark his chest some more as he fucked into him with an even quicker pace. It was then that Fjord realized he was still wearing his shirt. He took it off and used it to gently hold Caleb’s hands above his head as he fucked into him, faster and faster. He felt the man hook his legs around his waist, which egged Fjord to keep going. He was close. He could tell Caleb was, too. 

It was only after another minute or so before Fjord fully bit into Caleb’s shoulder as he shoved his full cock, knot and all, into Caleb’s hole and came. The sheer shock of it all seemed to send Caleb reeling as he came over both their chests as he arched his back. 

Sweaty and breathing heavily, Fjord came back to his senses to find a bit of blood escaping from Caleb’s shoulder. In a panic, he used his shirt to press it against the wound. “Shit, I’m sorry, Caleb.”

“It’s fine,  _ liebling _ .” Caleb said, a smile on his face. He looked thoroughly fucked. He still seemed to be coming down. “That was… amazing,”

It was Fjord’s turn to smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did as well.” He looked down to see his knot still in Caleb. “This may hurt a little, but I’m gonna pull out now.”

“Okay,” he replied affectionately. 

As gently as he could, Fjord pulled out. Caleb gasped and whimpered in pain from the stretch of his knot, but seemed okay otherwise. A bit of cum followed his cock out, which Fjord wiped up with his now blood stained shirt. 

“Don’t stand up too fast, otherwise you’ll drip everywhere.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.”

Fjord laughed at that. He wiped them both off as best he could and through the shirt to the floor. Then he carefully got them both beneath Caleb’s covers and scooted close to the other, letting their naked bodies exist together. The wound on Caleb’s shoulder would heal find but he knew he had left a real number all over his body. He hoped his clothes would cover him okay. He didn’t really want the rest of the Mighty Nein to give either of them grief over this. 

“Thank you for this, Fjord,” Caleb said sleepily. 

“Of course. You know, I wouldn’t mind if it became a regular thing. That is, if you’re up for it?”

“We can talk about it in the morning, ja? There’s more I want to discuss but I’m too exhausted and full of cum to do so currently.”

“Okay, Caleb. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kissed the other once more. “Get some sleep.” He watched the other almost pass out instantly. He stayed awake another half and hour, just watching him and gently stroking his hair until sleep found him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I hope you enjoyed it !! This was a lot of fun to write and I'm quiet pleased with it. Feel free to throw prompts at me if there's anything you'd like to read. I ship most Caleb ships and a few others, so just hit me up !! Big love !!


End file.
